


I Miss You

by thebrainisafunnyplace



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Band, Blink-182 - Freeform, Famous Louis, Fan Harry, Flashback, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry and Louis - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Non-Famous Harry, Punk Louis, Punk!Louis, i miss you, larry au, larry stylinson - Freeform, larry stylinson au, louis plays piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:32:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrainisafunnyplace/pseuds/thebrainisafunnyplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry fall in love through a series of Blink-182 covers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> The narration switches between past and present. If any parts are confusing, point them up and I can try to fix it. Much love.

As a large gust of wind lifted his hair from his shoulders and twirled it around playfully, Harry began to question his decision. It wasn’t too late. The message from that boy behind the piano who made him feel what no one else could remained unanswered. Harry intentionally hadn’t sent a response for this exact reason; doubt. At the same time, Harry didn’t want to move on. Memories of the gaze of those blue eyes watching him from the stage haunt him every time he closes his eyes. Moments of undeniable passion, impossible to forget, torture him. The painful passion that he thought he could let go of all those months ago still controlled him. The same passion brought him to the venue, the same venue from months ago.

“Trust me,” Gemma had told him, “you’ll love this band. You’re lucky; they play here much more often than they play in London”.

“Do they?” Harry smiled a little.

“Hey,” Gemma tilted her head to the side and ruffed Harry’s hair gently, trying her best to remain playful instead of overly sympathetic, “you know that Landon’s an asshole right?”

“I do have a bit of personal experience to support that claim, yes,” Harry’s gaze shifted downward and he stared at the ground. Landon had always been a bit cold, a bit reserved. Harry supposed that was the reason he didn’t see the break up coming. Regardless, Harry had always cared for the boy, but the actions Landon had just recently taken suggested those feeling were not reciprocated.

“I’m serious,” Gemma sighed, “you’re far too good for him. Look at yourself, you’re a catch really, and he’s just some preppy law student who doesn’t realize what he’s given up”.

“Something like that,” Harry sighed. His left eye twitched slightly as he recalled his last interaction with the boy he’d thought he was in love with. Clothes were everywhere, and Harry could see Landon’s phone was sitting on the bedside table, glowing with several unopened text messages Harry had sent. The third boy seemed un-phased by the situation, but perhaps that was due to the haziness of the state Landon had helped him reach. Harry cringed only imagining. There was no apology, no explanation, only a goodbye.

“I’m not going to let you stand around all night feeling sorry for yourself,” Gemma insisted, “I know it’s only been a couple days, but you’re a free man! There’s bound to be loads of fit boys here that are dying to get their hands on you”. She teasingly poked Harry in the stomach. He gave a small but genuine smile in return.

This time, Harry stood alone. The street side that had once been new and exotic was now painfully familiar. Even though he hadn’t seen him in months, Harry could picture the boy behind the piano vividly. As if no time had passed at all, as if nothing had changed in these months they spent apart. Harry felt as if they were back to that night where they had first met. He felt as if nothing had changed. Of course, that idea was a fallacy, many things changed in the past few months. 

The queue of people stationed in front of Harry began to funnel into the venue. Harry made is way to the ticket counter.

“It costs 10 pounds,” the man at the ticket booth mumbled.

Harry fished out a crinkled bill from his pocket and placed it on the ticket counter, and the man handed him a small white ticket with a dark blue outline. “The Rouge” was written in large block letters at the top. He followed the small crowd into the poorly lit venue. Right away he saw it. It was impossible to miss. The keyboard sat at the ready on the stage, all that was missing was the boy who stood behind it.

“You were right,” Harry smiled at Gemma, “this band is great”.

“Wait, why did you say it like that?” she furrowed her eyebrows.

“What do you mean?”

“You have your eye on someone don’t you!” she exclaimed, “which one?”

Harry’s eyes darted about uncomfortably, “Gemma, I don’t, it’s not a big deal”.

“Is it the bass player?” she sighed, “He’s straight. In fact, I had my eye on the bass player”.

“Gemma, can we please just listen to the band…”

“Oh, I know!” Gemma gasped, “It’s the piano player. Oh what’s his name…Louis! I chatted with him at the last show! He’s a nice boy”.

Harry’s cheeks turned a bright red. Of course he had his eye on that boy. How could he not? There was something about the way the boy focused his whole body on playing. The concentrated expression he made, the stray brown hairs falling over his eyes, the bobbing of his whole body to the beat, it all made it nearly impossible for Harry to take his eyes off of him. It was as if Landon, or any other boy for that matter, didn’t even exist.

“I know you so well,” Gemma boasted.

The band finished their cover of Blink-182’s “What’s My Age Again?”, and both Harry and Gemma screamed with the rest of the audience. The piano player, Louis, finally looked up and he locked eyes with Harry. Harry couldn’t help but shiver a bit as he looked into those piercing blue eyes. Louis winked quickly and smiled at Harry. Harry grinned in return.

“Way to go, little brother,” Gemma teased.

It’s strange to be alone. A few people Harry knew through Louis had greeted him but no one really stuck around. Harry found it understandable given the circumstances, but it also gave him another reason to leave. No one would blame him. Except maybe Louis.

“I really enjoyed your playing,” Harry stuttered.

Louis smiled at him, “thanks, I really appreciate that, what’s your name?”

“Harry”.

“It’s a bit difficult to hear you in here; you want to step outside to chat?”

“Sure,” Harry smiled.

Louis reached out and lightly took Harry’s hand. Harry followed him out a back door into the alley behind the venue.

Louis laughed, “Sorry, this seems a bit shady; I just really wanted a chance to talk to you”.

“It’s only a little shady,” Harry smiled, “I’m glad I get to talk to you”.

“So you’re Gemma’s brother? We see her around quite a bit”.

“Yeah, she kind of dragged me along today, but I’m glad she did. You guys are really great, you especially,” Harry said shyly.

“Thank you,” Louis smiled, “that means a lot”.

“I’m sure you get that a lot,” Harry leaned himself up against the brick wall of the venue.

“Not from boys as fit as you,” Louis copied Harry’s actions and faced him with his shoulder pressed against the wall. He reached out and ran his fingers slowly through Harry’s hair. “Even through that crowd of people, I couldn’t take my eyes off of you”.

“That’s a bit corny, isn’t it,” Harry smirked, “you say that to a lot of boys?”

“It is corny, but it’s also true. I wouldn’t particularly care to answer that question” Louis smiled mischievously.

“You get around, Louis?” Harry prodded.

“Damn, you went from shy to flirty real fast,” Louis sighed as he leaned in closer. Louis reached his hand to hold Harry’s face just below his ear. Louis lightly caressed his jawline with his thumb. “Is this okay?” he bit his lip and looked up into Harry’s eyes.

Harry reached his arm to grasp Louis’ hip and pulled him forward so their bodies pressed together. “Is this okay?” Harry asked, mimicking the other boy.

“Oh god, yes,” he sighed.

Harry leaned in, touching his nose softly to the other boy’s. Louis’ strokes across Harry’s jaw became more rapid. Their breaths mixed together.

“Get on with it already,” Louis nearly groaned.

“With what?” Harry teased.

Louis roughly smashed his lips to Harry’s. Harry responded instantly by wrapping both his arms around Louis’ hips. Harry felt Louis’ deft fingers tangle themselves in his long, curly hair. Harry couldn’t help but lose himself in this firecracker of a boy.

“Play me like your piano,” Harry groaned into Louis’ mouth.

Louis moaned in return and kissed Harry even more deeply. Harry moved his hands to Louis’ ass and lifted him so he could wrap his legs around Harry’s waist. Harry pressed Louis against the wall and pulled away slowly. Louis buried his head in Harry’s neck and sent shivers through Harry with a series of kisses and bites.

“I never do this,” Harry sighed.

Louis looked up right into Harry’s eyes, “there’s a first time for everything”.

Harry had never really noticed how loud the music was before. He was always so zeroed in, an “eyes on the prize” mentality of sorts. Either that or he was in love, which is an idea far too risky to consider. Love could destroy him.

Louis had obviously noticed he was there. Blending in was never Harry’s forte. His presence was obviously affecting Louis’ performance. Louis was trying his hardest not to look at Harry, but that often meant that he wasn’t looking at his piano. Harry longed to see the expression Louis always used to have when he was completely immersed in the music. He couldn’t help but wonder if he’d ever see it again. Until a few days ago, he wasn’t sure if he’d ever see Louis again at all. A few days ago was when he got Louis’ message.

“I Miss You. This Friday, 7:00 at Moodswingers”

He couldn’t help but wonder if it was some sort of mistake. Or worse, some sort of joke. Maybe the whole thing was a lie. After all, Harry wasn’t even sure what love felt like.

Harry’s eyes opened slowly. He looked over to see Louis still asleep under only a sheet. Harry figured he should feel guilty, or bad about himself but he didn’t. He felt the best he had felt in weeks, maybe longer. He leaned over and kissed each of Louis’ closed eyelids before getting up and grabbing his clothes from the floor. After pulling on his pants and trousers, he walked into Louis’ bathroom. He used the hair tie around his wrist to pull his hair up into a bun, and began to wash his face. While he dried his face off with a hand towel he felt a pair of arms wrap around his bare hips. He placed the towel on the edge of the sink.

“Morning,” Louis sighed, his breath tickling Harry’s spine.

“Good morning, Louis,” Harry smiled.

Louis softly kissed Harry’s shoulder, “Forgive me if I’m out of line, but would you like to get some coffee or tea with me?”

A grin crossed Harry’s face. 

“I would love to”.

Looking at Louis now, Harry couldn’t blame himself for falling all those months ago. It all happened so quickly, so accidentally. It was a huge cliché, all of it, but it was more real than any relationship Harry had ever been in. Being with Louis was like traveling to another country. It was completely unfamiliar territory, but he was still so incredibly excited.

“Harry, can I tell you something?” Louis smiled up at him as they waited outside the venue for a show one of Louis’ friends was playing at.

“I guess I’ll allow it,” Harry teased.

“I love you,” Louis smiled.

“Do you?”

“Oh, shut up, you love me too”.

“You’re right”.

“Say it then,” Louis insisted.

“Not right now”.

“Well then guess who’s not getting any tonight,” Louis stuck out his tongue.

“If I’m not getting any, then you aren’t either,” Harry shrugged.

“Fuck you”.

“I thought you said you weren’t going to,” Harry smirked.

Harry wishes he could forget. He’d give anything to forget what it was like to be with that beautiful boy behind the piano but he can’t. He can’t even stand to look at someone else without hearing Louis’ voice in the back of his head whispering “I love you”. Harry had stumbled out of heartbreak and into the most beautiful love affair he could have ever imagined. He got himself so high that when the effects wore off the crash brought a pain so agonizing, he wouldn’t wish it upon his worst enemies. And while looking at this firecracker of a boy who pours his soul out onto a piano reminds him of some of the best moments of his life, he also reminds Harry of the worst. The reason he’s stayed away. They had both been drinking, but although alcohol can amplify feelings, it doesn’t create them.

“Listen, Harry, I had nothing to do with it! He came on to me and I pushed him off right away!” Louis insisted, “He was just some guy who came to the show”.

“Is this how it’s going to be then?” Harry yelled his words were muddled from the drinks he’d had that night, “I’m going to find you kissing guys from shows all the time?”

“No! Harry, this has never happened before, I swear!”

“Really? It’s never happened before?” Harry slurred, “Because you seemed pretty experienced with hooking up with fans when you hooked up with me”.

“You were the last one, you know that! You’re all I want, Harry,” his tone softened, “I love you”.

“After seeing you kissing him, I don’t think I can be sure that you won’t be tempted again”.

“Harry, you know I love you,” Louis sighed, “I don’t want to be with anyone else, but do you? Because last I checked, you’ve never told me you love me”.

Harry fell silent.

Louis’ eyes began to sting with tears and his mouth dried up, leaving a sick taste of whiskey and sweat in his mouth. “Why can’t you say you love me?” his voice broke.

“I…I’m not sure what it’s like to be in love”.

“This!” Louis insisted, “this is what being in love is!”

“What, catching your boyfriend with another guy?”

“For Christ’s sake, are you just searching for a reason to break up with me?” Louis cried, “Am I just not interesting to you anymore?”

“Louis, I don’t know if I can get hurt this way again”.

“Harry, I know it was hard on you when your ex cheated on you, but I would never do that to you”.

Harry said nothing.

“Please believe me,” Louis pleaded.

“I don’t know if I can,” Harry said quietly.

“Harry, please don’t say that”.

“You want me to lie?”

“Harry…”

“I can’t change how I feel”.

“Goddammit Harry,” Louis sighed.

“What, is this all my fault? Little super-star Louis can’t possibly do anything wrong,” Harry rolled his eyes, and took another drink from his beer.

“I don’t need you, Harry,” Louis snapped in return, “you don’t love me, but plenty of boys out there do”.

“Then go be with one of them! I’m done”.

“You guys have been great, and unfortunately this is our last song,” the lead singer smiled into the microphone.

After avoiding him for the entire set, Louis finally looked at Harry. Their eyes met but Harry was unable to decipher any of Louis’ emotions. Louis was always able to pull off a good poker face.

The song started with a guitar part that Harry recognized, but couldn’t quite place.

To Harry’s surprise, the voice who started singing wasn’t that belonging to the lead singer of the band. It was Louis’ voice.

“Hello there,  
The angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue   
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want”

Harry recognized the song and his eyes began to water up. Louis never took his eyes off of him. Harry sang along.

“Where you can always find me  
And we’ll have Halloween on Christmas  
An in in the night we’ll wish this never ends  
We’ll wish this never ends”  
Louis smiled at him and Harry’s stomach did a somersault.  
“Don’t waste your time on me  
You’re already the voice inside my head  
I miss you”

Suddenly, Harry saw Louis with the same eyes he had months ago. Behind the piano, he saw the boy who could very well be the love of his life. He loved this boy so much but was never able to bring himself to say it. Maybe that’s because he saw love as an adventure that he wasn’t ready for. Regardless, it found him. Louis found him.

“Hey listen to this song,” Louis told Harry as they sat on Louis’ bed about a month after they had first met, “it makes me think of you”.

“It does?” Harry smiled.

“Yeah,” Louis grinned back at him, “I mean, you’ve probably heard it before, but I heard it on the radio the other day and I couldn’t help but think of you”.

“Do you think of me a lot?” Harry smirked.

“Don’t be a tease,” Louis sighed, “it’s a bit unconventional…”

“So are we,” Harry softly kissed Louis’ cheek.

“Exactly,” Louis smiled and plugged a pair of headphones.

Louis adjusted, placing himself closer to Harry. Harry wrapped his arm around Louis’ waist and held him, encouraging him to drape his legs across his lap. Louis obliged. He reached up and put one earbud in Harry’s ear, and left a soft kiss on Harry’s cheek, just beside his ear. He put the other earphone in his own ear and made himself comfortable across the other boy’s lap. Harry didn’t take his eyes off Louis as the melody made its way to his ear. Louis gaze shifted down to his hands. His eyelashes fluttered softly, and Harry marveled at how something as small as eyelashes could look so beautiful on Louis.

“All the small things  
True care truth brings  
I'll take one lift  
Your ride best trip  
Always I know  
You'll be at my show”

Harry kissed the top of Louis’ head. 

“I know this one,” he murmured into Louis’ hair.

“What do you think of it?” Louis smiled.

“I think,” Harry kissed Louis’ cheek, “it’ll make great background music”.

“Cheeky, Styles,” Louis teased just before Harry leaned in for a kiss.

Just after the band left the stage, Harry’s phone vibrated.

“Don’t go anywhere”

Harry’s lip tugged up into a small smile. As other people wondered away from the stage to the bar or the merch tables. Harry wishes he had started drinking hours ago. He shifted off to the side as he let others move past him.

Then he saw him. He was making his way out from backstage, he had changed into a different shirt and pushed his hair away from his face. Harry couldn’t say he preferred it that way, but seeing Louis again still made his heart race.

Neither boy made a sound as Louis approached Harry. 

Louis broke the silence.

“I miss you,” he said only loud enough for Harry to hear.

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis and held the shorter boy tightly to his chest. Tears stung his eyes, threatening to trickle down his cheek and pool in Louis’ hair. 

“I miss you too,” he whispered, “I’m so sorry”.

“You don’t have to say that,” Louis murmured into Harry’s shoulder, “I don’t care what happened. All I know is it’s been hell without you. Please give me another chance. I miss you, babe. I miss you so much”.

“I love you,” Harry replied softly.

Louis lifted his head and pressed his lips to Harry’s. The guitarist out back smoking cigarettes, the man at the bar who was definitely not getting lucky, the university students at the merch table, the roadies carrying speakers off the stage, they all watched them, but Harry and Louis were indifferent. Although nearly everyone in the venue could watch what was going on, no one could really see what was truly happening. No one but Louis and Harry knew the love, the anticipation, or the passion that went into that one kiss. It was as if no one on earth could understand true love but the two of them.

“You want to get out of here?” Louis asked breathily.

“Anywhere with you”.

“Don’t waste your time on me  
You’re already the voice inside my head  
I Miss You”


End file.
